


indulgence

by ObscureReference



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Slight Insecurity, slight protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: Gladio’s grip tightened, digging his fingers into Prompto’s shoulders so hard it hurt. He wanted to add something to lighten the mood, but he was pretty sure his brain had turned to mush somewhere around the time he realized he wasn’t going to die today. The words caught in his throat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self-indulgent, lmao. this is a more tender gladio to satisfy my heart.
> 
> merry chirstmas and happy holidays!

“I’m Noctis’ sworn shield,” Gladio said, his voice thick. “He has to be my priority. Always. Every time. I can’t… I _need_ you to look after yourself.”

Prompto licked his dry lips. The hotel room atmosphere felt heavy. He felt pinned to his seat by Gladio’s gaze, unable to do anything but curl his fingers into the bedsheets.

They were both sitting on the edges of their respective beds. Earlier, Prompto hadn’t come close to expecting to sleep in a bed tonight. Honestly, he hadn’t expected to sleep _at all_. For a few moments today, he had expected to be a corpse.

Stupid Coeurls. Prompto hated them.

They had been hunting Coeurls for extra cash, and they had nearly finished the group off when one managed to tackle Prompto to the ground.

“Prompto!” Noctis had shouted. The Coeurl in front of him hissed, and he swore as he barely managed to block its lunge.

Ignis said something, but it got lost in the noise of blood rushing to Prompto’s head. He quickly raised his gun, hoping to fire off a shot before Coeurl got the best of him, but it smacked the gun out of his hand and pinned his shoulder to the ground with its massive paw. Its weight was almost crushing. Prompto struggled to breathe.

Gladio roared. Prompto had never heard such a sound wrench itself from Gladio’s chest before, but he instinctively knew who it had come from. The sound made his heart leap almost as much as the Coeurl on his chest did. The Coeurl’s breath was hot on his face, its fangs dripping with something Prompto didn’t want to identify. He could feel the thick crackle of electricity in the air. His hair stood on end. The Coeurl snarled.

Prompto shut his eyes, preparing for his neck to be torn open, just as something heavy barreled into the Coeurl, sending it rolling off him and into the dirt.

Prompto propped himself up just in time to see Gladio cleave the Coeurl nearly in two with his sword. The Coeurl yelped something awful before collapsing. It didn’t get up.

Behind him, Prompto was dimly aware that Noctis and Ignis’ own Coeurl had been dealt with, leaving them all successful and alive. The rest of him was aware of nothing but Gladio.

Gladio marched over, his two-handed sword disappearing as he crouched in front of Prompto and grabbed his shoulders. Prompto didn’t even try to wriggle out of his grasp. He sat there, frozen in the dirt as Gladio kneeled in front of him, his chest heaving. His eyes traced Prompto’s body, searching.

Searching for injuries, Prompto realized. He felt breathless. He couldn’t even remember feeling this winded on his morning runs. “Thanks for the save.”

Gladio’s grip tightened, digging his fingers into Prompto’s shoulders so hard it hurt. He wanted to add something to lighten the mood, but he was pretty sure his brain had turned to mush somewhere around the time he realized he _wasn’t_ going to die today. The words caught in his throat.

Nobody said anything for a long time. Or maybe it just felt long to Prompto because he couldn’t look away from Gladio, who also didn’t look anywhere else but Prompto’s face.

“Maybe,” Noctis said. “Maybe let’s stay away from Coeurls for a while.”

Ignis sighed quietly. “It is getting dark soon, your Highness. May I suggest we find accommodations for the night?”

Gladio had dropped Prompto’s shoulders and turned away. Prompto could do nothing but agree.

And now, here they were.

Gladio hadn’t even spoken to him until they had split off into their separate hotel rooms. And now, the things he was saying…

“I want to be there for you,” Gladio said, looking nowhere but Prompto’s eyes. “I want to protect you. But I can’t be there. Not always. So you can’t do reckless shit like that. I don’t think I can take it.”

He could, Prompto thought without hesitation. He knew Gladio could. He was strong. They may have been friends, but Prompto didn’t mean that much in the grand scheme of things. Gladio would be able to carry on easily. If any of them had to be doing reckless shit, it might as well be Prompto.

Almost as if he was reading Prompto’s thoughts, Gladio said, “I really, really can’t.”

It took forever for Prompto to find his voice again.

“Sorry,” he said. “I know I’m not as strong as the rest of you guys. I promise to be more careful in the future— “

“It’s not about being careful,” Gladio said, and that struck Prompto as weird because, if it wasn’t about that, he wasn’t sure _what_ this was about. Even Gladio realized how that must have sounded because he frowned.

Gladio sighed, and then Prompto felt extra guilty because everyone was trying so hard, and he was the weakest link. He knew he was getting better, but it was slow work. He didn’t have Ignis’ grace or Gladio’s talent or Noctis’ skill. He wasn’t—

Suddenly Gladio was bridging the space between them, cupping Prompto’s cheeks with his large, calloused hands. He was so close Prompto could feel his breath on his face.

“Is this okay?” Gladio asked quietly. His nose brushed Prompto’s. Prompto wasn’t sure what “this” was, but he nodded anyway.

And then Gladio was kissing him. Softly. Prompto was surprised at how gentle he was, at how light Gladio’s lips felt on his own. It was over before he knew it. His eyes had just begun to flutter closed when Gladio pulled back. He looked like he was waiting for something.

“Oh,” Prompto said.

“It’s not about you being careful,” Gladio repeated. His thumb brushed against Prompto’s bottom lip. “I just want you to be _safe_.”

“Oh,” he said again. “Uh. That’s kind of hard to do out here, man.” They were all enemies of the empire. Also, his head was spinning.

“I _know_ ,” Gladio huffed. There was a smudge of dirt on his cheek that Prompto hadn’t noticed until now. “I don’t like it.”

He leaned in again, weirdly hesitant, and this time Prompto leaned forward to meet him.

He hadn’t expected this. Gladio had stood out to Prompto since the very moment they had met. He was super ripped, which was cool on a physical level, but more importantly he was kind. He was rude when he thought you needed it, but even in that way he was kind. He wanted you to _grow_. He was good at his job, and he was good with _people_ in a way Prompto wasn’t that made Prompto unsure of how to hold himself, how to act. It was a little overwhelming sometimes, how much he admired Gladio. And how much he wanted to be close to him.

He just hadn’t expected that to ever be a reality.

Gladio’s hands were warm on his face, and Prompto leaned into the contact. Gladio’s mouth was hot and nice, and his tongue swiped across Prompto’s lips in a way that felt right. He closed his eyes. It felt like his heart may have stopped. In a good way.

It couldn’t have been comfortable for Gladio to lean down the way he did, standing in the space between the two beds while Prompto sat down. He didn’t complain though, instead dropping one of his hands to Prompto’s chest and gently pushing him away.

Prompto got the message. He leaned back on the bed with his legs still hanging off the side. Gladio followed him down, peppering chaste kisses down Prompto’s neck until Prompto’s shirt got in the way. Then he made his way back up. He had one foot on the floor and one knee on the mattress, boxing Prompto in and keeping himself balanced.

Prompto’s breath caught. The temperature had turned up to a million degrees, and he couldn’t get enough air to save his life. Every press of Gladio’s lips felt like it was being seared into his skin. He never wanted it to end.

Gladio pulled away completely, and Prompto opened his mouth to protest. Then he caught sight of Gladio sinking to the floor between his legs, and his mouth snapped shut.

He hooked his hands behind Prompto’s calves and tugged until Prompto was sitting on the edge of the bed. Prompto’s pants were uncomfortably tight.

Gladio placed a hand on his knee. Prompto immediately felt a spike of heat leading from Gladio’s palm to his groin. Gladio looked up at him seriously.

“Hey. Is this okay?”

Prompto shuddered with pleasure. “Y-yeah.”

“Then quit thinking so much.”

He nodded. Good plan.

Prompto’s belt was gone in a flash, and his pants were quickly pulled to his ankles. He lifted his hips, and his underwear quickly followed in suit. Prompto’s hard cock was exposed to open air, and he jumped. He was laid bare before another person for the first time in his life, and he _immediately_ felt self-conscious. He probably looked too desperate or dorky, and he wanted nothing more than to cover his face with a pillow and never come up for air.

Then he saw how Gladio was looking at him.

“Perfect,” Gladio breathed. His thumb was tracing circles in Prompto’s bare thigh. His touch sent shivers up Prompto’s spine.

“Uh, you don’t have to— “

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want me to?”

 _Gods_ , did he want him to.

“I mean—I don’t not want you to. I mean. Don’t feel—You don’t have to.” He settled on that. “You don’t _have_ to.”

Gladio snorted. “You think I’m doing this out of pity or something?”

Prompto didn’t know _what_ he thought.

“Of course I don’t have to,” Gladio continued, like the very thought was ridiculous. “I want to. Tell me if you want me to stop. I’ll stop.”

He didn’t move again until Prompto nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Gladio agreed.

Then he wrapped his hand around Prompto’s dick and tugged.

Prompto instantly threw his head back against the sheets, sucking in a sharp breath. They didn’t have any lube, so Gladio’s touch was dry, but Prompto had done dry before. His hand was hot around Prompto’s member, and Prompto bucked into his grip. Gladio made a satisfied sound.

“You like that, huh?” he teased.

Prompto didn’t even have it in him to be embarrassed anymore. _“Yes.”_

Gladio tugged again, twisting his wrist as he went. He swiped his thumb against the head of Prompto’s cock, earning him a gasp. Prompto couldn’t remember ever being this hard in his life.

He dug his fingers into the sheets. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes, to look directly at Gladio kneeling between his legs. He was sure he’d come instantly if he did.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any more intense, Gladio took him into his mouth.

 _“Shit!”_ Prompto yelped. He bucked without thinking about it, but Gladio was already there, pinning his hips to the mattress. Gladio couldn’t take him in completely, but his mouth felt tight and wet and hot around Prompto’s cock. It took all of his willpower to keep it together. It was impossible to keep quiet.

Gladio pulled away, and Prompto couldn’t tell if he actually whimpered aloud or not.

“Here,” Gladio said, taking Prompto’s hand and placing it in his thick hair. “You can hold on to this.”

Then, like it was nothing, he was sucking Prompto’s cock again.

He ran his tongue across the underside of Prompto’s cock, swirling it around. He clearly knew what he was doing. He bobbed and sucked, humming around Prompto’s dick. An obscene groan wrenched itself from Prompto’s chest. He buried his fingers in Gladio’s hair to keep himself anchored. Despite the tight grip, Gladio didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he moaned quietly whenever Prompto tugged at his scalp. The sounds went straight to Prompto’s dick.

 With one arm still keeping Prompto’s hips in place—not pushing too hard, just a reminder—Gladio used his other hand to reach down and fondle Prompto’s balls.

Prompto was young. He was inexperienced.

He was coming in under a minute.

“Hey,” he gasped. “Gladio, I’m gonna— “

Gladio took him in deeper than ever before, almost to the hilt. He _sucked_. His tongue did things Prompto couldn’t begin to describe. When he came, Gladio swallowed it all like it was nothing. Like he was a pro at sucking dick. For all Prompto knew, maybe he was. The thought couldn’t have been any hotter.

“Nice,” Gladio said when he pulled off Prompto’s cock. His voice was hoarse. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Aaand, there came that embarrassment again. Prompto considered how fast he could pull on his pants and lock himself in the bathroom.

Gladio wiped his mouth with the black of his hand and climbed onto the bed, settling on top of Prompto. He was still fully clothed. “Relax. I’m joking. You were fine.”

He kissed Prompto’s cheek, which should have been kind of gross since he had just swallowed a bunch of spunk, but it wasn’t.

Prompto was sure he was still redder than a tomato, despite the reassurance. He poked Gladio in the ribs in order to change the subject. “Roll over. It’s your turn, big guy.”

“Nah.”

“But—“

“I’m good.”

“You didn’t even—“

“I did.”

It took a moment to get what Gladio was getting at. When it did, Prompto’s entire body lit up with heat.

“Did you—“

“I should have known you’d be loud as hell,” Gladio said. “It’s hot.”

Gladio had gotten off by sucking his dick and listening to Prompto moan. Prompto hadn’t been looking, but he was pretty sure Gladio hadn’t even touched himself.

If he hadn’t just come moments before, he was sure he’d be doing it again.

“Don’t be so embarrassed,” Gladio said, though he was smiling. “It’s just our bodies. There’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

Of course, that was easy for him to say.

But Gladio was looking at him so earnestly, it was impossible to disagree. Everything that had just happened felt like a dream. He didn’t want to wake up.

“Also, we’re waking up early tomorrow so you can work on your dodging skills.”

Prompto sighed, though he didn’t mind half as much. He got up early to jog anyway. “I got it, I got it.”

Gladio made a smug noise and pulled Prompto a little closer. Prompto _definitely_ didn’t mind that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring out their characters, so please forgive me if anything is too off. Feel free to correct me if I miss-typed or got something wrong, though!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment below or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/)


End file.
